<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me? by Squeakerblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996191">Dance with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/pseuds/Squeakerblue'>Squeakerblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Poly, Beta by Locktea, Bingo, Dancing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/pseuds/Squeakerblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vesemir realizes the Witchers have neglected the Bard, just slightly. </p><p>Written for the first BiKM Bingo<br/>Prompt: Watch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bard Bingo- BIKM Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by the amazing <a>locktea</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vesemir loved to watch Jaskier, especially when the bard didn’t realize it. Jaskier had a… tenseness to him when he knew he was being observed. So, Vesemir took a few notes from Lambert’s Aiden, and hid up in the rafters like a pup… or a kitten, and watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others were out repairing the south wall, despite the lightly falling snow, and Jaskier was busy mending clothing, a skill far more suited to his slim, long-fingered hands than hauling brick and mortar. Vesemir was supposed to be cooking dinner, but it was stew, again, and that was merrily simmering away. It would keep without tending a while longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was never quiet, ever, and liked to sing to himself as he worked, not his great ballads, but simple silly songs like Vesemir had learned long ago as a boy, albeit with a few minor differences here and there. The songs were relaxing, memories long buried bubbling up of fresh baked bread and fish stew, and warm lips on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesemir laid on the padded rafter, sprawled mostly comfortably on the beam and listened. He was hidden in the shadows and like most humans, Jaskier rarely looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier finished with the shirt he was mending, one of Vesemir’s own, and stood, holding the shirt out to check it over before glancing around nervously. Seeing no one, Jaskier began to hum a familiar tune, a dancing song from a few decades ago, and spread the shirt out in a facsimile of a dancing partner’s arms and began to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesemir watched the dancing bard and felt his heart swell. None of them could sing, but Aiden could play a decent fiddle, and had brought it this year, intending to do duets with the bard when the snow fell. Vesemir frowned, he’d clearly neglected the little songbird. Three winters Jaskier had spent at Kaer Morhen and they’d never asked him to dance. Oh, he’d dance when he sang for them, sometimes skipping just out of reach of one of his lover’s fingers, but damned if they’d never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>danced</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His internal clock told him to go check on the stew and slipped off the big rafter and back to the kitchen without disturbing Jaskier. He still had sides to prepare. Jaskier, for his part, was still dancing with Vesemir’s shirt, twirling in a slow waltz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the rest of the Witchers wintering at Kaer Morhen tramped through the door, shaking snow from their shoulders and stamping their boots clear before stripping off their damp clothing and moving in a jostling mass towards the entrance to the hot springs. Geralt had Lambert in a headlock, while Eskel and Aiden were neatly dodging his flailing feet. “Aiden.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cat Witcher turned and moved closer when Vesemir beckoned at him. “Grab your fiddle tonight, but don’t let Jaskier see it. It’s time our bard got to dance with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aiden’s gold-green eyes brightened and he flashed a grin, “Will do. I prepped it this morning when the snow started falling since I know it’ll be only a few days till the first storm now. I’ll bring it down.” He turned at the sound of his name being shouted in an aggrieved tone. “Once I’ve dealt with the rest of your Wolves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesemir chuckled and waved him off, returning to gather the stew, the chopped and mashed vegetables, and the bread for dinner. Jaskier, who had put away his mending safely in one of the many baskets until tomorrow, came to help and was rewarded with a long, lingering kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was, as usual, a noisy joyful affair, full of jokes and teasing and at least one thrown bread roll. After dinner, they crowded near the big fire in the main room, Eskel and Geralt on one couch, Lambert and Aiden on another and Jaskier and Vesemir on the third. The time of the single armchair in the main room was long gone. They even tended to crowd more heavily onto the couches, until the groaning of the wood and leather had them piling onto rugs instead. Rugs that were conveniently missing tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesemir caught Aiden’s eye and raised an eyebrow, and Aiden answered with a grin. “Time for some music!” He called, reaching down and pulling his fiddle from the case and perching on the arm of the couch to free up his arms. Geralt and Eskel grinned and jumped up, shoving the couch they’d been on back, then helping Lambert move his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier perked up and stood to join him but Vesemir gripped his hand. “Not you, little bird.” At Jaskier’s small frown he smiled, “Would you honor me with a dance?” Aiden chose that moment to start the slow intro of a popular dancing song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes filled and he nodded furiously, pulling Vesemir to his feet and tucking himself into the older man’s arms as the song picked up into a playful waltz. Geralt and Eskel had moved Vesemir’s couch and fell into each other's arms to dance as well. Lambert leaned against Aidens hip with a small smile as he watched both pairs dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They danced long into the night, trading partners willy-nilly during faster dances, and Jaskier even stole the fiddle and Lambert stole Aiden for several dances. Laughter rang out through the keep of Kaer Morhen, a sound long missed in the halls. The halls seemed brighter, lighter and Vesemir vowed to himself to make this a much, much more common affair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>